


Settling Differences

by BurstEdge



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Arguing, F/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of their constant bickering, Kagura threatens to put Ragna and Tsubaki in solitary unless they set aside their differences within the next 24 hours. And Kokonoe couldn't help but do something that will aid them in making up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling Differences

"Kagura? Kagura?"

The black knight laid his head on his desk as Kokonoe continued to tap on him. He was very tired and didn't have the energy to respond to the grimalkin's pokes.

"Earth to Kagura. Do you copy?"

Groaning, he raised his tired from his desk and looked at her.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he sighed.

Kokonoe narrowed her eyes. "Please tell me you're not back on the sauce."

"I haven't drank in a while."

"Then why do you look so tired?"

Kagura was about to answer, but the sound of two people arguing caused him to groan and drop his head onto his desk again. As the arguing got louder, Kokonoe started to connect the dots.

"Oh... so those two are at it again?"

"Are you kidding? They've been at it for about a week."

The door opened and Ragna and Tsubaki walked in with frustated expressions.

"Kagura, wake up," Ragna said irritatably. "I need to you to talk some sense into this idiot."

"You're the idiot here," Tsubaki retored harshly. "I gave you specific instructions that I expected to be followed by the letter, and you disobey them!"

"What do I look like, an errand boy?" the reaper snapped. "Last I checked, I wanted little to do with you lot!"

"Need I remind you that-"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!"

Ragna and Tsubaki turned to a very irate Kagura, who rubbed the side of his head, looking very tired.

"Look, I don't know why you two are at each other's throats, and I don't care. Either both of you quit bitching by day's end, or I'll have the both of you locked in the same room."

Tsubaki was agape. "Kagura, you wouldn't."

Kagura sighed. "Honestly, I don't like it anymore than you, sweetheart, but I got to put my foot down here. You and Ragna have been at it for a week and a lot of people are tired of it, myself included."

"Not me," Kokonoe pointedly said. "I just pretend like nothing's happening."

Kagura stared at her blankly, then cleared his throat. "That aside, you really,  _really,_ have to get over... whatever relationship you have."

Ragna scoffed. "Me? In a relationship with this blind idiot? You really should stop drinking so much, man."

Kagura groaned and leaned back in his chair. "I'm not drunk. I'm just very exhaused." He leaned forward to face them with a tired expression. "So please, for the love of everything pure in this godforsaken universe, try to get along with each other."

Ragna and Tsubaki sighed, then glared at each other and walked out the door.

"Do you really think those two are gonna get along?" Kokonoe asked.

 "A man can hope," Kagura replied.

* * *

"Damn it," Ragna grumbled. "Why did he say I had to make amends with her? I don't even want to be near that blind brat."

He opened the door to his room and met familiar and unpleasent sight.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked angrily to the woman sitting on his bed.

"I... don't need to explain myself to you," Tsubaki stuttered.

"The hell you don't," Ragna growled. "And what's up with your face?"

Tsubaki's face did appear to be redder than normal. "I...I have no idea."

"Well, why are you..." Ragna's sentence fell short when he began to feel hot all over. "What the... what's going on?"

Tsubaki started to feel feverish as well. "I... have no idea."

Ragna locked eyes with Tsubaki, and she did the same. Soon enough, they rushed toward each other and kissed passionately... Okay, it was more angry than passionate, given their current relationship. Their tongues clashed like swords, fighting for dominance over the other. They shortly seperated and breathed heavily.

"What the hell was that?" Ragna panted.

"I have no idea," Tsubaki replied. Then, out of the blue, she pulled down Ragna's pants and boxes and began to furiously suck him off.

"Hey! What the-" Ragna was cut off when he felt her teeth lightly scraping him. He subconsciously put his hands behind her head and thrusted into her throat.

"You think you're so tough, giving head to some criminal," he growled.

Tsubaki muffled a protest as she was having her throat violated. She wanted to get Ragna's cock out of there, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to do it. In fact... she was beginning to enjoy it.

"Oh shit," Ragna growled as he thrusted faster. "I'm gonna... AGH!"

Ragna felt his balls tighten as he released his cum into Tsubaki's mouth. The amount was too much for her to handle, seeing how most of it dripped out of her mouth. Ragna pushed Tsubaki off his member, letting her breathe easier.

"Damn, where did that come from?" he panted. "First you kiss me, now you just sucked me off. What the hell are you playing at?"

Tsubaki coughed and wiped some of the cum off, then glared at Ragna. She grasped his dick and stroked furiously.

"I bet you enjoy this, don't you?" she seethed. "Having a noblewoman suck your worthless cock and then making her stroke you. Have you no shame?"

Ragna blinked. "Hey, you're the one who pulled my pants off and did all that. Still not sure what possessed you to- ugh..."

Ragna's words feel short when he felt her tongue swirl around the tip of his cock and up and down his shaft. Eventually, she took him back in her mouth and sucked contently. Ragna put his hand on the top of her head, encouraging her to go deeper. She removed her mouth and replaced it with her hand.

"Well, someone's excited," Tsubaki said, blushing lightly.

Ragna turned around and blushed as well. "S-Shut up. It's not like I enjoyed it."

Tsubaki licked her lips and began to slip out of her uniform. Ragna turned back to her and instantly regretted it. Kneeling before him was a woman who was part of an organization he hated, but looked like she wanted to be taken roughly.

"It's not fair that I alone have to be naked," she said softly. Sighing, Ragna took off his clothes as well. Tsubaki blushed heavily at the reaper's toned body.

"So... now what?"

As soon as Ragna finished his sentence, Tsubaki lept towards him and knocked him onto the bed. She kissed him passionately on this lips and he did the same while their hands started to caress their naked forms. Gone was the previous animosity and vitriol they had from before. Now, there was only passion and lust.

"Ragna," Tsubaki breathed out. "I want you."

Ragna kissed on the neck and flipped her onto her stomach. He started to plant kisses all the way down to her back and stopped at her ass. To him, it looked beautiful. Soft, round and perfectly shaped. He placed both of his hands on it and squeeze it, drawing out a light moan from Tsubaki. He then spread her cheeks apart and looked at the smaller hole that laid hidden between them.

"Hey, Tsubaki," he said. "Where do you want it?"

Tsubaki, whose face was as red as her hair turned around. "Put it in... my ass."

Ragna sighed. "You really are a dirty girl, aren't you. He put his dick between her cheeks and thrusted, causing her to moan lightly. Thinking that she has been teased enough, he lined his member to the smaller hole. Tsubaki shuttered as she felt the tip poke her rear entrance. Ragna was able to sense her apprehension and kissed her neck again.

"Alright, I'm going in," he said. Tsubaki nodded and gripped the sheets. Ragna put both of his hands on her hips and slowly pushed in. Tsubaki bit her lip as the reaper's cock started to fill her anal passage. 

"It's bigger than I thought," she muttered, before turning to Ragna. "Could you please... not move for a while?"

Ragna nodded. "Sure. Maybe I can make this more comfortable for you."

"How?"

Ragna raised his hand and lightly slapped Tsubaki's ass. She let out a slight yelp.

"Hey, give me a warning next time," she scolded.

Ragna smirked. "Come on, a little surprise never hurt anyone." 

He began to slap her ass in rapid succession, bringing out every cute yelp she had to offer.

"Ragna," she said as she felt him spank her ass. "I'm ready. Move now."

Ragna gripped her hips. "Alright, but you asked for it." He slowly thrusted in and out of her ass, making sure not to accidently injure her. Tsubaki let out a low groan as his length slid in and out of her with a little bit of friction. And if she was being honest, it felt wonderful. The feeling of his cock in her ass was a sensation she had never experienced before. And when he began to thrust faster, it was incredible. In and out, in and out, Ragna thrusted as if his life depended on it.

"Oh, Ragna! It feels so good!" Tsubaki groaned. "I can feel your cock burrowing deep into my ass!"

Ragna gripped her hips tighter as he thrusted harder. "Damn it, why are you so tight? It's like you don't want me to move!"

Tsubaki turned to him, her entire face completely red. "Shut up and fuck me, you bastard!"

That was enough to make Ragna thrust even harder than before. Tsubaki let out a moan that echoed throughout the room. Her internal muscles tighened around Ragna's cock.

"Damn it, you're squeezing me hard," Ragna groaned as he felt his balls twitch again. "I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum inside me! RAGNAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

With one last thrust, Ragna released his cum inside Tsubaki's ass. When he finished, he laid down next to Tsubaki and pulled the covers over them.

"That... was satisfying."

Tsubaki turned to him and kissed him. "Satisfying? More like amazing."

Ragna chuckled. "Whatever you want to call it, I enjoyed it."

Tsubaki smiled. "Me too."

They held each other and fell asleep, as their activity exhausted them.

* * *

"Wow, it actually worked," Kokonoe said, blushing lightly as she watched the scene from her computer. "I thought spraying it all over the room wouldn't work seeing how they hate each others' guts. Glad to see I was wrong."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bottle containing a clear liquid. As she looked at the bottle, she grinned.

"If this worked for those two, I wonder how well it'll work for Jin and Noel."

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Fixed some things due to Hedonistic_Mary's review


End file.
